jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak
Jak is the main protagonist of the Jak and Daxter series. He is the main character of all five games excluding Daxter, although he does make a few cameos in the series. Jak does not speak a word until in a controversial decision made by Naughty Dog, Inc., they gave him a voice. Biography Jak, born Mar, was born to Damas in Haven City, in the year 499 AJD. Damas and Mar were separated when Damas was dethroned by Praxis and Veger and left in the Wasteland, where he founded Spargus City. Mar was taken under the protection of Samos, called The Shadow, and the Underground. An elderly "man", Kor, was placed in charge of a the mute boy, whose name was unknown and it was not known that he was th son of the former king, Damas. It was known however that he was of the House of Mar. One time, Kor and Mar were walking by the Krimson Guard Prison where the future, 17-year-old Jak was being held. As they were passing by, the man called Jak and his friend, an otsell named Daxter, were breaking out. Krimson Guards showed up and Jak protected Kor and his younger self, although he did not now it was him at the time. The Future Jak, while working for the Underground, had many exploits, and after overthrowing Baron Praxis and saving his younger self many times over, as well as Kor revealed to be the Metal Head Leader, it came time for the young Jak to fulfill his destiny. The young, mute Mar went to the Oracle, but the Oracle said that he was not old enough to face the trials, and before the doors closed, Future Jak pushed the young Mar out of the way and faced the trials himself. Soon, Kor revealed that the boy was actually young Jak, and that he was sent back in time to when Sandover Village was not yet Haven City, which was where the future Jak came from. After Kor was defeated, Jak sent his younger self back in time with a young Damas to Sandover Village. Growing up in the village, young Jak made friends, like Kiera, daughter of Samos, and Daxter, who became his life-long friend. Jak and Daxter got in a lot of trouble sometimes, but were watched over by the now Green Sage, Samos. Years later, when Jak and Daxter were fifteen, they stole the local Fisherman's boat and went to Misty Island, which was not far away. They stumbled upon a Lurker army and Gol Acheron, former sage, along with his sister Mia. They wandered around and Jak accidentally knocked Daxter into Dark Eco. When he came out, Daxter had turned into an Otsell. Jak and Daxter trekked across the land trying to find Gol Acheron, the only sage that could bring Daxter back to his previous state, facing many hardships along the way. When they finally found Gol and Mia, they realized that they were the same Dark Eco-infected people they had seen on Misty Island, and a fight ensued. In the end, the Green, Yellow, Red, and Blue sages combined their power to form one White Eco orb. Jak turned Light Jak and trapped Gol and Mia in the Dark Eco silo, and were presumably killed, although years later it was discovered they had survived and were living under Haven City. They found a Rift Generator, and Kiera began trying to figure out how to work it. When they finally got it to work, they opened the rift, allowing Metalheads and Kor, the leader, to enter and begin the Metal Head plague that would eventually war with Haven City. Jak, Daxter, Kiera, and Old Samos were warped forward in time many years. Jak was captured, Daxter became and exterminator to try and find him, Old Samos was also captured, and Kiera made zoomers and hoverboards at the Stadium in Haven City. Young Jak was born about a year before this. Two Years later, after becoming a Dark Eco freak due to the testings of Baron Praxis and Errol, Jak was found by Daxter, who set him free. They broke out and met a boy (Young Jak) and Kor, who knew who they were from meeting them at the rift, but kept his identity. Krimson Guards attacked and Jak, transforming into Dark Jak, used his powers to defeat them, saving his younger self and Kor. He met the kid several times more while working for the underground, and secretly the Young Samos. He met Baron Praxis, who took over after Jak's father Damas was dethroned, and the Baron's daugher, Ashlein. He also met Torn, Sig, Pecker, and several others. He faced many challenges, and after discovering they were actually in Sandover Village, years from where they had been, in the future, and the Old and Young Samos met, and they found Kiera, they began fighting Kor, the Metal Head Leader. The young Jak went to the Oracle, but was not old enough, and Jak went through the trials. Kor later revealed that the boy and Jak were the same, and that Jak had sent Young Samos and Young Jak back when Sandover Viallage was still around. After defeating Kor and "killing" Errol, Jak sent his younger self back in time, so the timeline could continue undisturbed. Later on, Jak, Daxter, and Pecker were exiled to the Wastelands, where they were found by Kleiver and Damas and taken into Spargus City. There they faced many trials and challenges, with Jak eventually getting into Haven City again. Jak faced the Metal Heads and KG robots once again in a now war-torn Haven City flooded by Metal Heads. The fought them, and they were led by a Cyborg version of the thought-dead Errol. Errol tried to open the cargo on the Dark Maker ship, which the Hero Mar and his otsell companion had sen to the corner of the universe decades before. Jak was in the meantime helping out Damas. They had driven through a nest, where the Stadium had previously been, and Damas' car fell on top of him. Jak rushed to help, and Damas asked Jak to find his son Mar, who was holding a certain amulet. It was after Damas died in Jak's hands that he realized that he was THE Mar, and as such was the son of the Great warrior Damas. Veger came up and thanked Jak evilly for opening the door to the Precursors, and continued by telling Jak that he took him from Damas hoping to harness his eco powers, but the Underground got ahold of him (to Veger, that was a mere four years before) and looked after the boy who grew up to be Jak. After chasing Veger through the tunnels, the arrived near the Precursors. A glowing blue man came out and was going to give Jak aka Mar the gift to become one of them but Veger insisted it be him. When the Precursor Leader's hologram malfunctioned, a door opened and revealed that the Precursors... were none other than small, furry Otsells like Daxter. Overjoyed that he was a Precursor and leaving Jak and Veger amazed, he realized that he had asked to be turned into one, and with that, Veger became an otsell. The Dark Maker were awakened, and Jak was sent to stopped them. After stopping Errol and saving the world, Jak and Ashlein shared a kiss. Later on, the gang all found out that Jak was the legendary hero, Mar. Jak was offered by the Precursors a chance to see the universe, and Daxter got his wish for pants, as well as Tess wanting and becoming an otsell like Daxter. Jak declined just as the ship took off. He stayed back and became not only the rightful heir to Haven City, but King of Spargus city as well. Jak and the gang were called to Kras City for the reading of their old boss and enemy Krew. When they arrived there they discover it was Rayn, Krew's daughter who had set up the meeting. When the meeting started, they all got a special wine Krew kept for after his death. Jak drank his glass till the last drop and listened to what Krew had to say. Everybody was shocked when Krew revealed there was poison in the wine and commands them they have to win the Kras City Grand Championship to get the antidote. So Jak and the other competed in th races, al the while Jak was becoming a big TV star too. G.T. Blitz was on his tail whole the time to keep the viewer up of Jak's wins, and the showman was satisfied as well because Jak was great for the TV business. But when Krew's bet came out against Mizo, Jak was even more worried. It seemed Krew made a bet with one of the biggest Gang Lord's in Kras City, Mizo. Mizo would be a real trouble to the city, so now Jak had another goal to race for. Jak knew to find his way over every track and got the gold in every Race, Now he could eventually go to the big championship. When he even won this one, G.T Blitz was furious and revealed before the camera's that he was Mizo. Now Jak had to shoot him down on the track. Our hero made Mizo crash and after a short talk the car exploded with Mizo in the front seat, but not before Mizo tod Jak that he left people to die a lot. Jak paused and replied by saying, "You get used to it." After Mizo's death they all had a drink together, telling stories about their adventures. Even Rayn joined in them but left quickly. When Daxter found Krew's diary it seemed Rayn wasn't exactly who they thought she was because she never was poisoned and now she was the big crime lord in Kras City. Jak didn't really care anymore and finally, after all of his adventures, he got the chance to kiss Kiera. Category:Characters